to_hell_and_back_anthologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Digital Exclusive: For Writers
PLEASE NOTE THAT THERE HAVE BEEN SOME IMPORTANT CHANGES MADE TO THE FORMAT OF ''TO HELL + BACK: A DESTIEL ANTHOLOGY: '' As of announcing our final contributor lineup on December 1, 2019, our mod team ultimately decided, after much discussion, to combine the planned print book and digital exclusive e-book into one cohesive print publication. You can read more about that decision here Even though the "digital exclusive" is no longer applicable to this anthology project, please note that we have decided to keep the original guidelines available on our wiki for the sake of transparency and accountability to our creators, followers, and supporters. ''' ''- Your TH+B admin team'' _______________________________________________________________________________________ The digital exclusive will be separate from the print anthology. Since we want to feature as many Supernatural content creators as possible, those who wish to write for the print anthology may not register for the digital exclusive and vice versa. Please sign up to do only one or the other. For ease of coordination, we will only be accepting individual writers to the print version of the anthology (that is to say, you may not co-write for the print anthology). However, we will accept co-written short fics for the digital exclusive, so if you are interested in choosing to work with another creator, we strongly encourage you to apply to this option! Co-authors must sign up separately and provide us, in the sign-up form, the name of your co-author. The mods reserve the right to change our guidelines based on the number of sign-ups we receive for each. '''Digital Exclusive: For Poets * All content must adhere to our theme of “To Hell and Back.” You may interpret this however you wish! * The word-count for poems is 1200 words. You may make use of that to write as many poems as you desire—one long 1200 word ballad, 2 sonnets of 600 words each, or even just a single stanza experimental piece that plays with the page’s aesthetics. Just let us know what your final portfolio must look like so that we can fit it into our PDF design. * Your poem(s) must be brand-new and may not be published anywhere else, before or until four months have passed since the anthology has shipped. After four months, you are welcome to post your creations wherever you like! We will link all contributors’ Tumblr/AO3/etc./up to three social media platforms of your choice in the anthology. * There can be NSFW content, so long as it is well-tagged. * Your work must be beta-read. The digital exclusive will go through three rounds of edits (one with your beta, one or two rounds of proof-reading by two or more mods, and then a copy-edit by another mod) before the final draft is ready for publication. Reach out to the mods in case you need help finding a beta. Digital Exclusive: For Drabble Writers * All content must adhere to our theme of “To Hell and Back.” You interpret this however you wish! * The word-count for drabble writers is maximum 1200 words and minimum 100 words. You may make use of that to write as many drabbles as you desire—one long 1200 word one-shot, 3 drabbles of 400 words each or any combo thereof! Just let us know what your final portfolio will look like so that we can fit it into our PDF design. * Your drabble(s) must be brand-new and may not be published anywhere else, before or until four months have passed since the anthology has shipped. After four months, you are welcome to post your creations wherever you like! We will link all contributors’ Tumblr/AO3/etc./up to three social media platforms of your choice in the anthology. * Tagged NSFW content is allowed. * Your work must be beta-read. The digital exclusive will go through three rounds of edits (one with your beta, one or two rounds of proof-reading by two or more mods, and then a copy-edit by another mod) before the final draft is ready for publication. Reach out to the mods in case you need help finding a beta! SIGN UP FOR OUR NEWSLETTER HERE TO STAY UP TO DATE WITH THE PROJECT!